


until i had you on the open road and i was singing

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Petplay, Plugs, Toys, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you like it?" tyler asks as he straddles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until i had you on the open road and i was singing

"Joshie," and there's a thump on the bed and Josh has his boyfriend's ass in his face. Tyler's got a light pink pair of panties on, and God is he blessed when it comes to the back door department, because his ass curves just perfectly under the pastel print of the fabric, Josh's eyes trailing up from his calves to the pale skin of his thighs before finally letting them settle at the very top of the curve, where the base of his plug sits, furry tail right in front of Josh's eyes. "Do you like the plug, daddy?" Christ, he's laying it on thick.

Josh squeezes Tyler's ass cheek, smirking as Tyler whines lowly and grinds back against him, the pink skin of his hole barely visible against how stretched out the plug's got him. Tyler likes plugs, and he likes this furry tailed one for a reason, and that reason is that Josh is compelled to take care of him when he wears it. He's got that frilly baby doll nightie on, the one that's see-through, so Josh can see his tattoos and his nipples through the sheer material, reaches a hand up to tweak him when Tyler turns around to face him.

"Hurts, daddy," he mumbles, going face down on Josh's chest and kissing around, nuzzling him and making soft noises as Josh runs his hand down his back and makes him arch his ass up into the air. Tyler has weird habits, weird kinks that he's into, and Josh thinks it's halfway because he was stifled when he was younger; it took him longer to sexually discover himself and make himself truly comfortable with Josh to even open up about what he likes. Josh is just into whatever he is at the moment. Smiling softly, he runs his hands through the fluff of Tyler's hair.

Tyler makes another noise when Josh scratches his head, and rubs himself against his chest, rolling his hips slightly, and that's when Josh notices he's hard. He just hikes his knee up, lets Tyler rut against him; it starts off slow, gentle hip rolls and hitched breath, and gets faster, stronger, until Tyler's shaking and sits up and pulls the nightie off, covering his chest with his arms and letting out a shaky breath, like he's afraid Josh is going to judge him for how he looks even though they've both seen each other naked plenty of times before.

"Ty," Josh says, softly, reaching up to bring Tyler's arms down and let his hands settle on his sides, sliding down to his hips, smile making his lips hitch upwards. "You're beautiful, baby." Tyler scoffs, like he doesn't believe him, but there's heat flying to his cheeks when Josh reaches up and cradles him with a hand. "You're my good boy. Aren't you?" And Tyler caves at that, leans forward and open mouth kisses him, pulling on Josh's lip gently with his teeth and settling back, looking nothing short of proud of himself.

"I am," he says, simply, and Josh rolls his hips up so Tyler bounces a little, gasping and steadying himself with his hands on Josh's chest as the plug settles inside of him a little bit more. "And I'm full, and I'd like you to get me even fuller." Josh nods, the heat of arousal flooding between his legs, and he bounces Tyler again, imagining him sprawled on the bed, cum leaking out of him, plug discarded next to him in favor of the softer one they use to keep seed inside of him for longer periods of time than he usually takes.


End file.
